


Copycat

by L_Nowi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: Una sensación de ser observada invadía a Catra desde hacía un tiempo… ¿Pero era real o se estaba volviendo loca?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo one-shot Catradora, pero esta vez de adultas. Espero que os guste. :)  
> She-ra and the princesses of power pertenece a Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks y Netflix.

Desde hacía unas semanas Catra se sentía observada: no notaba peligro, pero sí unos constantes ojos que la penetraban sin descanso.

Daba igual si estaba entrenando, paseando por los pasillos, lamiéndose la mano para lavarse la cara, molestando a Sparkles o durmiendo con Adora. ¡Esa mirada la seguía a todas partes! 

Solo se daba la excepción si salía fuera del castillo, después de comer y a ratos de madrugada, así que sus fugas empezaban a ser más frecuentes.

Probó a poner trampas o pillar a esa persona infraganti, pero nunca había nadie, excepto una vez que casi le provocó un infarto a Bow. Fue bastante divertido, excepto para la reina, quien decía que por su culpa tendría que criar a su futura hija sola o algo así.

Decidió que ya era hora de volver: se acercaba la hora de la merienda. Su mujer estaba muy cansada y había alguien a quien despertar de la siesta.

“¡Catra!” Pudo escuchar el grito de Glimmer desde fuera del castillo y se le erizó el pelo.

Cada mes de embarazo que pasaba era peor que el anterior. Ella fue mucho más tranquila en comparación… o eso pensaba.

Un resplandor se le apareció delante y antes de poder reaccionar ya la habían teletransportado adentro del castillo, ocasionándole náuseas.

“¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar después de lo que le has hecho a la pared!” La chica estaba realmente enfadada con ella, así que se recompuso como pudo para mirarla.

“Son un par de arañazos para limarme las uñas, no es algo nuevo.” Lo dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto, porque nunca se enfadaba de verdad por eso, pero su cara mostraba todo lo contrario.

Glimmer se acercó a Catra con la cara roja de ira a lo que ella solo pudo bajar las orejas y buscar una ruta de escape.

“¿Se puede saber qué son estos gritos?” La voz de Adora fue como un canto celestial para sus oídos y que Bow separara a Glimmer de ella hizo que le tuviera algo de aprecio.

“¡Que no sabes controlar a tu mujer y un día de estos el castillo se vendrá abajo!” Ahora era la rubia quien sufría su ira para su desgracia y, señalando a un lado, le siguió recriminando. “¿Te parece normal cómo ha dejado la pared?” 

Los tres se giraron y no pudieron evitar asombrarse por la cantidad de arañazos que tenía en la parte baja. 

“Wow, Catra, esta vez te has pasado…” Bow le dio la razón a su mujer.

“¡Acabo de llegar!” Contestó Catra, indignada. “Además, Melog y yo usamos la pared contigua a la de nuestra habitación.”

“¿Aún tienes la sensación de que alguien te vigila?” Su mujer le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. “¿Por eso has salido?”

Adora lo sabía, pero ni con su ayuda habían conseguido encontrar una solución.

“¡¿Creéis que hay alguien en el castillo y me estoy enterando ahora?!” Glimmer las miro con seriedad mientras Bow la intentaba calmar sin éxito.

“Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo está mi futura nieta hoy?” Micah apareció de la nada con una sonrisa y corrió a apoyar su cabeza y sus manos sobre la barriga de Glimmer.

“Ahora no, papá. Tenemos un intruso en el castillo.” El comentario de su hija le llamó la atención y, al separarse para atender a la situación, se dio cuenta de la famosa pared.

“Catra, no hacía falta ponerse tan nerviosa… Pero sí que has sido rápida: acabo de pasar por aquí y estaba limpia.” Dijo Micah de pasada mientras pensaba en un plan para atrapar al intruso o la intrusa. 

“¿Entonces no ha sido Catra?” Preguntó Glimmer desconcertada mirando a su padre.

“¡Por fin, gracias!” Gritó Catra aliviada.

Unos ligeros pasos llamaron la atención de la felina, quien se acercó a la puerta esperando que se abriera. De la habitación salió su bebé de poco más de un año con una sonrisa, el pelo despeinado y moviendo la cola junto a su fiel amigo Melog.

“¡Mamá!” Dijo Finn estirando sus brazos hacia su madre felina que inmediatamente aupó.

“Hey, Finn.” Saludó Catra restregando su mejilla con la de Finn que ronroneó como respuesta.

“¡No es justo que os pongáis adorables! Así se le pasa el enfado a cualquiera…” Suspiró Glimmer rendida por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. “Avisaré para que se doble la guardia. Nos vemos después, necesito un descanso.”

Bow decidió acompañar a Glimmer hasta la habitación, mientras Micah avisaba a la guardia por su hija. La otra familia, en cambio, fue hacia el comedor para darle la merienda a Finn.

“¿Crees que quien siento es un enemigo?” Catra no podía parar de pensarlo mientras acercaba el tenedor a la boca de Finn.

“Llevas demasiado tiempo sintiéndolo, un enemigo ya habría atacado.” Contestó Adora haciendo muecas a su pequeño.

“Tal vez es el enemigo más inteligente y paciente que hemos conocido…” Dijo Catra bajando la cuchara y mirando al suelo. “Estos años de paz han sido muy agradables, pero no podían durar para siempre.”

“¡Ma”má, mamá!” Finn se movía inquieto en su trona por la falta de alimento.

“Ya voy, perdona.” Catra rellenó la cuchara, la acercó a la boca ya abierta de su hijo y limpió los restos que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez que dejó el plato en la mesa, Catra se dispuso a limpiarse la cara con el reverso de su mano. Estaba demasiado cansada del tema y no se le ocurría nada. Finn la miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin perder detalle y cuando se estaba a punto de llevar la mano a la boca con la lengua ya fuera, un bufido de gato lo hizo sobresaltar.

“¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Casi me da un infarto!” Adora se llevó la mano al corazón por el grito de Catra.

“¡Otra vez! He sentido esa mirada. Estaba muy cerca…” La chica gata miró a todos los lados sin separarse mucho de su mujer y cubriendo a su hijo.

Adora también se levantó y se acercó a su mujer, pero esta salió corriendo a cuatro patas, cual felino depredador, junto a Melog antes de poder decirle algo.

“Tu madre ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba…” Con un suspiro levantó a Finn de la trona y, aún entre sus brazos, fue en busca de ambos gatos. “Espero que heredes más cosas de mí que de ella.”

Adora no tardó en encontrarla sentada en el jardín moviendo su cola de un lado para otro.

“¿Has visto algo?” Dijo Adora bajando a Finn, quien salió corriendo como lo habían hecho Catra y Melog en el comedor y se puso a jugar con la cola de su madre.

“Nada. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.” Catra apoyó su cuerpo en Adora cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

“Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan paranoica y fijarte más en tu alrededor.” Comentó desinteresadamente Adora, entrelazando las manos de ambas.

“¿Eso qué significa?” Al volver a su posición inicial, vio a Finn al otro lado de Adora y, al ver a Catra, también se incorporó sin despegar la vista de ella, con mirada curiosa.

Catra estaba incrédula: no podía ser lo que estaba pensando… Se llevó una mano a la boca, la lamió y se pasó la mano por la cara, exactamente como en el comedor, y notó esa sensación de ser extremadamente observada. Vio con la boca muy abierta como Finn la miraba sin pestañear y acto seguido la imitaba. 

La chica estaba sin habla, todo este tiempo era Finn quien la vigilaba para imitarla. Ahora entendía los arañazos extra en las paredes, habitaciones desordenadas, sentir que la seguían cada vez que visitaba la cocina de manera fortuita durante la madrugada y como su mujer estaba tan tranquila.

“¡¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?!” Catra se mostró avergonzada y traicionada ante tal revelación.

“Desde que me explicaste la sensación. Viví lo mismo cuando te conocí.” Adora miró a Catra con nostalgia. ”Al ser yo quien te recogió de la caja y te cuidó supongo que me tomaste como una referencia e imitabas todo lo que hacía.

“No lo sabía…Supongo que era algo instintivo que ni yo misma notaba.” Catra sonrió pensando en aquella época, pero al momento se percató de algo. ”Un momento, ¡¿lo sabes desde el principio y me has dejado pasar noches en vela, caminar durante horas por el bosque y vivir una paranoia constante?!”

“¡Quería que supieras lo que se siente sin que nadie te lo explique! Por lo menos te lo he dicho, en cambio yo lo descubrí por mí misma.” Se indignó Adora.

“De esta no te libras, Adora.” Catra se puso en posición de ataque y notó como Finn se ponía a su lado para imitarla con una gran sonrisa. 

“¿Alguien ha dicho Swift Wind?” De la nada, el alicornio de She-ra apareció haciendo que los tres felinos saltaran con el pelo erizado.

“Maldito bicho. ¡Un día de estos lo voy a asar!” Dijo Catra, bufando como una gata y enseñando sus afiladas uñas al animal. Adora estaba a su espalda con Finn tras ella con un puchero en la cara y sin soltarle una pierna. Por su parte, Melog estaba en la retaguardia.

“¡No le digas esas cosas al pobre! Yo no le digo esas cosas a…” Antes de poder terminar la frase, Adora escuchó otro bufido bajo sus piernas y vio como Finn también le enseñaba las uñas al otro animal de forma depredadora. ”¡Mira lo que has conseguido!”

“Por si no hubiera suficiente con la gata loca y su doble en mascota alienígena, ahora tenemos otro en tamaño portable.” Comentó el alicornio por lo bajo, pero ante la mirada furiosa de su compañera de batalla rectificó. ”Adora, no importa que seamos minoría. ¡El gran Swift Wind vale por millones de gatos!” 

Un tercer bufido se escuchó y, antes de poder reaccionar, Melog perseguía a Swift Wind, que se intentaba escapar volando como podía. Adora fue detrás de ambos para parar al gato, mientras que Catra se reía sin hacer nada. 

Su familia había crecido mucho. Aquellos lejanos días en los que eran solo Adora y ella siempre quedarían en su recuerdo, pero lo que tenía ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

“¡Catra! ¡Ayúdame a pararlo!” Gritó desesperada Adora con miedo de perder a su leal compañero.

“¡Melog! ¡Si lo pillas tendrás ración doble esta noche!” Animó Catra a su amigo, quien, para enfado de Adora, siguió al alicornio con más ganas. La felina se agachó para subir a su hijo en brazos y este se acercó a frotar su mejilla con la de su madre mientras ronroneaba. ”Es bueno tenerte de compinche. Haremos enfadar a todos a partir de mañana.”

Desde que estaba en Bright Moon había procurado demostrar su cambio en comparación a cuando perteneció a la horda. Pero ahora, saber que había alguien que la tomaba como referente, era mucha responsabilidad: esperaba estar a la altura. En todo caso, siempre estaría Adora con ella para que hiciera las cosas de forma correcta. Por ese motivo, podía darse el lujo de malcriar a Finn todo lo posible.

“¡Por el honor de Grayskull!” El grito de Adora la hizo salir del trance. Con miedo y sonrojada, fue corriendo con su hijo en los brazos para evitar que su mujer matara a su amigo.

Catra no podía estar más feliz con su familia y procuraría pasar toda su vida cuidando y queriendo a todos, incluso al maldito alicornio de su mujer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Beta:  
> IMPORTANTE: En castellano a los no binarios se les describe con el género no marcado, que en nuestro caso es el masculino. EN NINGÚN MOMENTO Finn ha sido tratado como hombre, sino que el género neutro del latín se acabó confundiendo con el masculino porque tenían terminaciones comunes y similares y el género masculino y el neutro se acabaron escribiendo igual.
> 
> Autora:  
> Quiero comentar que el one-shot ha surgido porque un día me acordé de un vídeo sobre un gatito que imitaba a su madre. >.<  
> Se me ha pasado volando el tiempo escribiéndolo y tanto mi beta como yo nos hemos emocionado al ver que pasaba de las dos mil palabras. ¡Espero que sigas igual de emocionado cuando me lo corrijas! xD  
> Un abrazo a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y sobre todo a mi beta, cuyo apoyo me hace seguir escribiendo.


End file.
